Ghost Rider
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: Basicly a Naruto version of Ghost Rider with a few twist. SasuxSaku NaruxHina


**The song has the name of the original writer listed.**

**Ghost Riders in the Sky  
Stan Jones**

_An old cowpoke went riding out  
One dark and windy day,  
Upon a ridge he rested as  
He went along his way,  
When all at once a mighty herd  
Of red eyed cows he saw,  
A-plowin' through the ragged skies  
And up a cloudy draw. _

Yippee-yi-ya, yippee-yi-yo,  
Ghost herd in the sky.

Their brands were still on fire and  
Their hooves were made of steel,  
Their horns were black and shiny and  
Their hot breath he could feel,  
A bolt of fear shot through him as  
He looked up in the sky,  
For he saw the riders comin' hard  
And he heard their mournful cry:

Yippee-yi-ya, yippee-yi-yo,  
Ghost riders in the sky.

Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred,  
Their shirts all soaked with sweat,  
They're riding hard to catch that herd,  
But they ain't caught 'em yet,  
'cause they've got to ride forever on  
That range up in the sky,  
On horses snortin' fire, as  
They ride on hear their cry:

Yippee-yi-ya, yippee-yi-yo,  
Ghost riders in the sky.

The cowpokes loped on past him and  
He heard one call his name,  
If you want to save your soul from hell  
A-riding on our range,  
Then, cowboy, change your ways today,  
Or with us you will ride,  
A-trying to catch the devil's herd  
Across these endless skies.

Yippee-yi-ya, yippee-yi-yo,  
Ghost riders in the sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ghost Rider**

**Naruto: Will you ever stick to a story and finish it?**

**Dinoboy: Good question. I'm working on it, give me a break!**

**Sakura: Whats 'Ghost Rider'?**

**Dinoboy: You'll see but you won't like it.**

**Sakura: Stop speaking in riddles!**

**Dinoboy: I never was. You just don't know everything.**

**Sasuke: At least he won't turn me into a snake or something like that this time or are you?**

**Dinoboy: I won't do that but your life is about to go straight to hell, Ghost rider! Opps I said too much! On with the story!**

**Sasuke: What do you mean 'Straight to Hell'?**

**Ghost Rider of Kohona**

**Chapter 1: Deal With The Devil**

Sasuke Uchiha had just turned twenty and was married to a very lucky Sakura Haruno Uchiha. However it was just yesterday that he discovered that his wife was terminally ill, apparently someone upstairs had it in for him and really wanted to ruin his life. He sighed and turned to the gift Sakura's father gave him as a birthday present, a well maintained custom chopper. Apparently it belonged to Sasuke's grandfather who when he died gave the chopper to Mr Haruno for safe keeping, because he didn't trust Itachi. Apparently it was Mr. Haruno's father who built the Motorcycle for the elder Uchiha, so it only made sense that it be looked after by the Haruno family till Sasuke was old enough to receive his full inheritance and the bike came with that.

'Go figure.' ,he thought to himself, of course he used the bike whenever he could. Missions where stealth was not important. Of course right now he could care less about the missions, Sakura only had months to live, and he was going to spend all the time he could with her. Little did he know a deal he made years ago, one that would have saved his mother from a similar illness, had Itachi not killed her, was about to come to haunt him. To tell the truth Sasuke hadn't slept for nearly three months now thanks to nightmares, and they were terrifing ones at that. As the sun set an old man could be seen making his way to the Uchiha complex. A haunting chill surrounded him, and all the good in life seemed to vanish. Even the great Kyuubi wanted to runaway, for the man was no other than Mephisto, the ruler of all demons, and he wanted a new rider to work for him. Who better than a man who still hasn't successfuly killed his brother, a threat to his family and revived 'clan'. When he appeared before sasuke he managed to catch the still quite young avenger off guard. "You know there is a way to save her." ,He said as he appeared.

"What the?! Who the hell are you?" ,Sasuke said angered that someone could slip passed his defenses undetected.

"That is not important, however your wife's cancer does matter, and I can save her. All you have to do is sign this contract." ,Mephisto explained as he pulled a scroll out of his coat.

"Just sign this, eh?" ,Sasuke chuckled, this guy was nuts in his opinion but he'll go ahead and bite. Now where was his pen?

"Here you go." ,Mephisito said as he handed Sasuke his pen. The moment Sasuke grabbed the pen it pricked his fingure causing a drop of blood to fall on the contract.

"That will do perfectly." ,Mephisto laughed rolling the contract up and placing his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "You will forget friends, you will forget family, you will forget love, for now you belong to me. When I call for you, you will complete your end of the contract."

As soon as Mephisto finished his rant Sasuke fell to the floor unconcious. His dark task finished for now Mephisto vanished as the spirit of the Ghost Rider made it's way through the young man's body.

**Love it or hate it I had to get this crazy idea out of my head. If anything the spirit of vengence already taints Sasuke's soul, only now he really is the spirit of Vengence.**


End file.
